warriorcatssettingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlpaw
"He had never been the physical type of kit, and was always much more thoughtful. Plus, he was always medicine cat when they played ‘Clan’, because he was the only one who wanted to be.”' ''- Swankit's thoughts about Owlkit, The Beginning Chapter 9 Owlpaw is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. 'History' 'The Beginning' Owlkit first appears with his brothers, Nightkit and Shadekit. They are asking Birdpaw and Squirrelpaw about hunting. When Cinderkit, Moonkit and Swankit approach, he is first to greet them. After Amberpaw and Scarpaw leave, he troops away with his brothers, disappointed. He is next mentioned to be asleep when Tawnyfur goes to the warrior ceremony. Tawnyfur takes him, Nightkit and Shadekit outside when Snowstreak joins the nursery. He is seen again later talking to his father, Rocklegs, with Nightkit and Shadekit. Cinderkit says he told her that Rocklegs was his father. Swankit is surprise she didn’t know that. He next appears when the kits are pestering Clawfur about the Gathering. He asks Clawfur whether they support WhisperingClan or RushingClan. When Moonkit is trying to name all the Clan leaders, deputies and medicine cats, he gets stuck so Owlkit finishes off for him. When Nightkit and Moonkit race, Owlkit is the one to shout ‘go!’ Owlkit is rolling around with Cinderkit and Shadekit before Birdpaw bursts into camp to tell them that ShiningClan is fighting them at the border. He is with Cinderkit, Moonkit, Nightkit, Shadekit and Swankit when they listen to Spiderstar announcing that Indigo was right. Afterwards, when Cinderkit suggests asking Indigo if she was threatened, Nightkit says he has better things to do, and Owlkit follows him as they pad away. When ShiningClan attack, Tawnyfur herds him, Nightkit and Shadekit in a corner of the nursery. When Swankit wakes that night, he is sleeping next to Nightkit. Just before his apprentice ceremony, he is playing ‘Clan’ with Cinderkit, Moonkit, Nightkit and Swankit. When Spiderstar calls a Clan meeting, he pads off somewhere else with Nightkit. Swankit notes that they seem sad. When Spiderstar makes Owlkit a medicine cat apprentice, Swankit is surprised until she realises that he is different from other kits, and is the only one who ever wants to be medicine cat in ‘Clan’. Doveheart is made his mentor. When Swankit is thinking about how Dustclaw seems to be ill, she thinks about telling Owlpaw. Owlpaw is there with Doveheart when Snowstreak gives birth to her kits, Galekit and Wolfkit. He is chosen to go to the Gathering, as he is the medicine cat apprentice. 'Character Pictures' Owlkit.jpg|Kit Owlpaw.jpg|Apprentice 'Family' 'Members' '''Father': Rocklegs - Living Mother: Tawnyfur - Living Brothers: Nightpaw - Living; Shadekit - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Uncles: Runningheart - Living Aunts: Specklepelt - Living; Paleblaze - Living Cousins: Lionfoot - Living; Cinderkit - Living; Moonkit - Living; Swankit - Living 'Quotes' : "Um, Owlkit mentioned it to me, but I thought you guys already knew." - ''Cinderkit speaking to Moonkit and Swankit, The Beginning Chapter 5 'Ceremonies' 'Spiderstar:' Owlkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw.'' ''Spiderstar: Doveheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Sharpsight, our old friend and you have shown yourself to be selfless and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Owlpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.'' Category:Characters Category:SettingClan Cats